


True Love's Kiss

by Sith_Triumvirate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sith_Triumvirate/pseuds/Sith_Triumvirate
Summary: So sorry it's late! I intend to color this and add a little ficlet when I am back from vacation :) but I didn't want to leave you without anything for Christmas!!





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airafleeza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airafleeza/gifts).



> So sorry it's late! I intend to color this and add a little ficlet when I am back from vacation :) but I didn't want to leave you without anything for Christmas!!

[More to be added later!]


End file.
